The present disclosure relates to a method, apparatus and server for gamification of activity tracking to determine a reward.
Currently, an increasing number of individuals are becoming more health-conscious, and they use apps on their mobile phones and/or wearable activity-tracking devices to keep track of the activities/exercises which they have participated in. Typically, a record of the activities/exercises which they have participated in is stored on the individuals' mobile phone/remote storage account. At the moment, the stored records belonging to the individuals are not processed for purposes pertaining to the individuals' financial benefit.
In addition, the increasing number of health-conscious individuals are a highly coveted demographic which insurance companies would like to reach out to, as their healthy lifestyles typically lead to more healthy individuals which may lead to a lower incidence of medical claims. Current practices by the insurance companies to attract the health-conscious demographic include partnering third party merchants to offer special promotions at the third party merchants, but such practices have questionable effectiveness as the third party merchants may not be appealing to the health-conscious demographic. It is noted that other organisations other than insurance companies are also keen to engage with the health-conscious demographic.
Thus, it is desirable if organisations could leverage off the habits of the health-conscious demographic, for example, the regular use of wearable activity-tracking devices, and be able to engage the health-conscious demographic in an effective manner.